Sueños
by Bekwo
Summary: ¿A caso la admiración que Diana ha estado teniendo por Akko será por algo en especial? o solo son ideas suyas, algo sin importancia... tal vez, sea solo eso. Advertencia: Temática Yuri. Diakko.
1. One Shot

Hola lectores, este es un pequeño one-shot escrito en esas desveladas horas de creatividad :v así que no esperen mucho xD ... bueno, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

SUEÑOS

El chasqueó del fuego en la chimenea le era bastante relajante. —Diana, Diana ven. —Le llamaba una voz familiar desde el balcón. Al acercarse a los grandes ventanales una figura se encontraba dándole la espalda, mirando las estrellas, y tal imagen le dio un regocijo a su corazón que le hizo sonreír instantáneamente. —¡Diana mira que hermosas están hoy! —dijo la figura extendiendo sus brazos hacia el firmamento.

—Ya lo creo. —Dijo calmadamente mientras se acercaba al balcón hasta quedar frente a la otra persona. —Tal vez sea porque te están sonriendo. —Dijo un poco sorprendida por ese pequeño arrebato de cursilería. No era típico en ella, pero Diana no se reprochó por ello.

—¡¿Tú lo crees?! —Contesto mientras enérgicamente se giraba para quedar frente a Diana y brindarle una amplia sonrisa. —Tal vez nos quieren saludar esta noche —Reía suavemente mientras pasaba las manos por el cuello de Diana, acariciando sus blancas mejillas. Esta respondió el gesto rodeando con sus brazos la pequeña cintura —¿Deberíamos saludarlas también? —Le siguió el juego mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al otro, sintiendo la respiración chocar en su mejilla. "Akko" pensó al desear tocar esos pequeños labios frente a sí.

—Diana...Diana... DIANA... —Sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente al darse cuenta lo que estaba soñando, dejándole un vacío en el estómago y un sudor frío pasando por sus palmas. —Diana nuevamente te has dormido en tu escritorio. —Le indicaba la chica mientras mantenía una mano en el hombro de Diana. —Gracias Hannah, pueden irse adelantando. Yo iré en unos momentos —Le contestó y se incorporó con su acostumbrada elegancia. La chica de cabello castaño solo asintió algo preocupada. —Claro Diana, no te preocupes, nosotras ya nos íbamos. Si quieres limpiare aquí por ti —Dijo mientras tomaba del escritorio una tasa y plato que se encontraban en el escritorio de Diana. Era raro que la heredera comiera de noche, pero le restó importancia y salió de la pequeña habitación.

A pesar de alistarse sin ningún contratiempo y caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, Diana no dejaba de pensar en el extraño sueño de esa mañana. "Jamás había soñado algo parecido, ¡nunca! Ni siquiera con un chico. ¿porque de pronto un sueño como ese? ¡y con Akko!" Ante tales pensamientos paso su mano por la frente, definitivamente tendría dolor de cabeza si seguía pensando en ello y un extraño malestar se produjo en su estómago, pero antes siquiera de poner una queja unas voces en el pasillo llamaron su atención.

—¡Sucy quítame este hongo del cabello! —gritaba Akko casi encima de la chica quién reía maliciosamente. —Akko eres una tonta por beber algo sin preguntar. —respondía Sucy bastante tranquila.

—Akko, no deberías tomar cosas sin permiso —Reprochaba Lotte.

Ante todo ese alboroto, bastante típico de ellas tres, Diana trago fuertemente por el extraño sentimiento que invadió su estómago. Normalmente les reprocharía su indisciplina, pero esta vez su atención se encontraba en esa bruja tan problemática que es Akko y en el sueño de esa mañana. Sintió un hormigueo recorrer su rostro y una incómoda sensación de reír. ¿Qué me está pasando? Pensó al perder su típica compostura estoica. —¡ah! ¡Diana, buenos días! —Grito Akko al percatarse de la presencia de Diana. Esto fue suficiente para que perdiera la compostura, por lo que rápidamente se giró y tomo rumbo a su propio cuarto sin contestar el saludo. "Tal vez estoy enferma, tal vez sea mejor que me tomé el día libre" Pensaba mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia su refugio que llamaba dormitorio, pero antes de girar el pomo de su puerta, unos pasos corriendo por el pasillo hicieron que se detuviera. —Diana, oye, ¿qué sucede, te encuentras bien? —Preguntaba una voz que el día de hoy Diana quería evitar, así que suspiro y tomo valor para colocar ese rostro sereno y confiado que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver, para así, girarse y encarar a esa enérgica bruja. —Si Akko, solo creo que estoy algo cansada —Evito mirarla a los ojos y en cambio prefirió entre cerrarlos y mirar hacia el suelo sin saber realmente por qué se sentía intimidada.

—¿Eh? Pero si estás completamente roja. —Esas palabras fueron suficientes para abrir los ojos de sorpresa y mirar de frente a Akko, pero fue un grave error, la bruja aprovecho para colocar su frente contra la de Diana —Akk...Ak... —trato de hablar, pero simplemente su cuerpo dejó de responder. —¡Oh! No tienes fiebre —Aparto su frente al cerciorarse de la temperatura y rápidamente tomo la mano de la heredera —Aun así, es peligroso que te enfermes, será mejor que descanses — dijo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa y que, para este punto, Diana había perdido todo uso de razón. Rápidamente Akko giro la perilla y entró con Diana tomada de la mano llevándola hasta su cama. —Ahora recuéstate que Akko está aquí para cuidarte — Le lanzó un guiño y coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Diana haciendo que lentamente se sentara en la cama.

Todo esto para la heredera de los Cavendish parecía irreal, porque de un momento a otro, la chica que había estado admirando todo este tiempo ahora le aterrorizaba. Este miedo ya no era como el anterior, aun cuando le había confesado que le temía y quería huir de ella cuando planeaba dejar la escuela. No, este es más grande, llenaba todo su ser, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su pecho quien golpeteaba fuertemente aumentando su respiración. Quito la mirada que hasta ahora mantenía fijamente en esos ojos carmesí para posarlos en sus pies y nuevamente respiro profundo para calmar sus nervios. —¡Gracias Akko, pero lo mejor es que descanse y tu regreses a clase! —Sintió como la chica se estremeció —¡eh! Si... claro, no te preocupes por mí, yo...—Akko iba a refutar, pero la heredera levanto su severa mirada que la dejó helada —Akko, no faltaras a clases y menos con la excusa de cuidarme. —Le reprochó severamente.

Akko abrió los labios para decir algo, pero comprendió que no podía ir en contra esta vez. —Bien! No faltaré a clases... —dijo en un puchero que a Diana le pareció bastante tierno, sin embargo, cambio a una expresión más sería —...pero tú no eres una excusa. Realmente me preocupas, así que vendré a verte en el descanso. —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba —Al fin y al cabo, tengo que cuidar a mi rival...— agrego abriendo la puerta de la habitación y girando por última vez —...y a mi amiga. — Concluyó saliendo de la habitación. Diana se recostó poniendo su brazo en el rostro "Akko" fue el pensamiento que vino con una descarga eléctrica que inundó su pecho de emoción y causó una sonrisa involuntaria.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Diana! —Gritaron todos en el salón mientras la heredera daba las gracias. La música de fondo empezó a tocar una suave melodía mientras la cumpleañera sonreía mirando a todos festejar. —Sé que te lo dije esta mañana... —Una voz la tomó por sorpresa y al girarse se encontró con esos ojos carmesí que le encantaban. — ...pero esta vez será con otro regalo. —Diana miro la pequeña caja que le ofrecía —Feliz cumpleaños —Dijo mientras abría la caja y mostraba un hermoso collar con piedras azul marino. Diana sintió una gran alegría en su corazón y una paz en todo su cuerpo que la hacía sentirse amada y segura. —Akko, es hermoso el regalo. —Dijo tomando la caja con gratitud y mirando con inmensa ternura a la chica que tenía al frente. Akko tomo el collar y paso sus manos por el cuello de Diana para poder atar el adorno e intencionalmente acercar sus rostros para poder susurrar —Pero no tan hermoso como la sonrisa de mi esposa...

Nuevamente Diana abre los ojos en un sobre salto. La habitación está oscura, al parecer ha dormido todo el día y su cuerpo está algo adolorido, por lo que intenta incorporarse, pero algo a su lado le incómoda. Al mirar se sorprende ver a Akko durmiendo al borde de la cama. "Esta tonta se ha quedado conmigo" Pensó y un sentimiento de gratitud y cariño le reconfortó haciendo imposible resistirse a la tentación de acariciar el cabello de la chica, la cual, al sentir el contacto despierta para toparse con la sonrisa de la heredera. —¡Diana! —se levanta exaltada para acercar peligrosamente sus rostros, tomando desprevenida a Diana quién se queda quieta de la sorpresa. —Qué bueno que pareces estar bien. ¿Recuerdas que anoche te di de comer una galleta? Pues bueno...— Akko intentaba explicar algo que Diana aún no sabía cómo responder, por lo que, solo escucho lo que la otra chica trataba de decirle. —...lo que sucede es que Sucy intento nuevamente experimentar una fórmula conmigo, algo sobre ver el futuro, no lo sé... — En ese instante Diana solo pudo abrir la boca de la impresión —...La cuestión es que, sin saberlo, te di de esas galletas. No me ha pasado nada aún, pero creo que eso fue lo que te enfermó. ¡Lo siento! — Dice imponiendo las manos juntas en señal de disculpa.

Diana solo puede sentir un frío recorrer su espalda, al mismo tiempo que es inundada por una inexplicable emoción, la cual decide esconder aclarando la garganta. —Bueno Akko, no sé si estoy enferma por ello, pero al parecer he caído en aprietos nuevamente por tu culpa. —Quiso sonar molesta y Akko también pensó que era regaño, pero para sorpresa de ambas, sonó más como una declaración de rendición.

* * *

Gracias por leer y si tienen algún consejo para mejorar por favor dejarlo en comentarios n.n/ ciao!


	2. One Shot 2

Hola, sé que dije que iba a ser un one shot, pero en los comentarios me dieron la idea de seguirlo. No es sé si sera una continuación, o solo situaciones en las que imagino a estas dos; ni tampoco sé si habrá continuaciones. Todo dependerá de la inspiración xD. Pues bueno, aquí otro que pensé al ver varios cómic acerca del final :P Bueno, disfrútenlo y cualquier comentario pasen dejándolo en los reviews :D

* * *

Revelación

Estaba segura de que jamás en la vida tendría tal espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Era sublime e imposible de describir el momento allí presente, porque simplemente era la paz del cosmos la que inundaba cada sentido. Las estrellas en el firmamento brillaban de forma única esa ocasión, como si todo el universo, durante eones, hubiera planeado pintar en este oscuro lienzo una danza de acuarelas frías.

Diana no pudo sentirse más maravillada por el momento hasta que sintió un leve calor en su palma que la obligó a voltear a su lado, encontrándose con unos grandes ojos carmesí que la miraba con alegría y admiración. — ¡DIANA lo hemos logrado! — dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

En efecto, habían conseguido detener el misil con un milagro; "Un milagro que solo Akko podía lograr" pensó Diana. Ante sus ojos, Akko ya no era aquella chica a quien solo debía ignorar; aquella chica con ideas infantiles; no, definitivamente ya no lo era y se preguntaba en que momento la empezó a notar. Habría sido acaso el día que salvo el árbol conmemorativo de la academia o durante el show de talento; pero de algo estaba segura, y es que paso de simple curiosidad a miedo; o quizás ya no era miedo, si no administración; o quizás es algo más, algo que sintió una vez culpa de la magia, pero esta vez no había ese tipo de magia de por medio. Miro hacia Akko y a aquel firmamento y pensó, "...o tal vez, si había magia entre nosotras". El descenso sería lento y prolongado al viajar solo con la velocidad de la escoba, aunque sea la más rápida, la distancia hasta donde estaba las demás chicas le daría tiempo suficiente a Diana para pensar, o más bien, tomar valor.

Para sorpresa de Akko, la conductora decide tomar otra ruta y descender antes de verse con sus amigas. —¿Diana que haces? Ursula-sensei y las demás nos están esperando. —Decia impaciente. Diana tardó en contestar y ni siquiera le dedico una mirada. —Ya lo sé — respondió tranquilamente —Solo; solo quiero hablar contigo a solas antes de reunirnos con ellas. —Akko abrió los ojos extrañada y confundida pero no dijo más ya que parecía ser algo importante, o así lo sintió.

Ambas bajaron en un claro, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban las demás y la escoba aterrizó con delicadeza, sin duda, Diana la sabía usar sin problemas. La heredera tomo algo de distancia, sin querer mirar a Akko porque sabía que ella la estaba mirando profundamente; por lo que tomo una larga respiración para relajarse, y tener alguna idea de dónde empezar. Akko la miraba fijamente sin tener una idea del comportamiento de su compañera. —Oye Diana, ¿Qué sucede? Me estás empezando a preocupar. —luego entrecierra los ojos sospechando algo —No será que tienes vergüenza de ser un héroe? —Dijo en tono burlón para luego tomar una pose de confianza— No te preocupes, yo...

—¡AKKO! —Le interrumpió en su típico tono de desaprobación, por lo que la otra bruja cerro rápidamente su boca. La heredera al fin decide darle una mirada, la cual es severa, logrando que su amiga sienta un escalofrío recorrer la espalda. Luego a paso firme y confiado se acerca a ella haciendo notar la clara diferencia de altura entre ellas, y Akko por su parte siente un tipo de desafío ante esto y también se irguió para plantar cara sin ninguna duda, a pesar de no saber que es lo que está pasando. —Akko...—inicia Diana en tono severo y calmado—...eres torpe, descuidada, terca, egoísta y jamás piensas en las opiniones de los demás... —Akko se sorprende ante las palabras de Diana y justo cuando le iba a reclamar, su compañera continua —...Sin embargo, esto era lo que pensaba de ti. —A la pobre chica solo se le cae la quijada ante la actitud de Diana. —Oye Diana, si intentas felicitarme o algo así, el anterior día, cuando me fuiste a buscar, fuiste más coherente que ahora.

Diana solo puede sentir como una molestia hacia si misma recorre su estómago, y es que, en efecto, ella no es incoherente, pero esta vez si le está costando aclarar sus ideas. Tal vez porque ni ella misma se comprende. —Solo escúchame Akko y no digas nada hasta que te lo pida —dijo más como una súplica que como una orden. Akko se extrañó por completo pero solo asintió de manera positiva y con algo de gracia al ver que Diana se encontraba completamente sonrojada. Diana se aclara la garganta y continua —Ya sé que te había dicho que nunca te he visto como mi rival, y es porque nunca me he considerado a tu altura... —Akko vuelve a abrir los ojos sorprendida dejando escapar el nombre de la heredera en un suspiro, pero la deja continuar —...y no lo digo en habilidades, claramente, lo digo porque siempre has sido lo que yo perdí hace mucho tiempo. Me superas porque tienes la ilusión en el futuro y eso te hace más fuerte que yo... —hace una pausa para mirar a Akko a los ojos quién aún está sorprendida por sus palabras. —Por eso te tenía miedo en un principio. Luego de que me fueras a buscar creo que el miedo se convirtió en admiración... —Cambia su mirada hacia el cielo que no ha dejado de brillar —...y después de esto, paso a ser más. —Vuelve a mirar a Akko quien le dedica una mirada indescifrable, pero de completa atención —Akko; tú me gustas.

—¡¿QUEEE?! —Es lo único que se escucha en el bosque a metros a la redonda —¡DIANA! —la toma por los hombros —¿No me digas que te ha vuelto a picar la abeja de Sucy? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Hay que buscar a Sucy —gritaba Akko en completo pánico. Diana solo sentía como una vena palpitaba en su frente por la ira reprimida —¡AKKO, AKKO, ¡Deja de hacer tonterías, yo solo quiero salir contigo! —Grita completamente sonrojada.

—¡No es cierto! ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!

* * *

Me pregunto si este final fue lo que esperaban. Bueno, me base en el capitulo de la abeja del amor 3 jajaja y de la reacción de Akko ante la confesión de Diana xP Siento que es lo mas apegado y real de lo que podría reaccionar esta brujita ;)  
¿Creen que debí haber escrito lo que sigue a esto? mmm...


	3. One Shot 3

Bueno, por ahí me pusieron que haría Akko ahora. Bueno, pues ahí les dejo que pasa. Espero que se diviertan y que me haya apegado bien a los personajes. Nos vemos luego.

* * *

Confesión

—¡Arg! ¡¿QUE DEBO HACER?! —Se quejaba Akko mientras alborotaba su cabello sin poder detener ese sentimiento inquietante que oprimía su pecho. —Realmente es molesto —Ponía su mano en el pecho al ver llegar a su mente recuerdo del día anterior; "Akko, tú me gustas", resonó como eco en su cabeza. —¡No puede ser! —volvió a tomar su cabeza con sus manos.

—Akko ¿Qué sucede? —Se asomaba tímidamente Lotte a la puerta de la habitación, junto con otro rostro familiar —Seguramente tiene estreñimiento por la comida de la cafetería —Dijo Sucy con su tono neutral acostumbrado.

—¿Qué? ¡NO! – Las miro con enojo. —Es solo que… chicas, ¿puedo preguntarles algo? —Sucy y Lotte se miraron entre si extrañadas y sintieron un mal presentimiento, por lo que cada una entro en la habitación y tomaron asiento para prestarle atención a Akko. —¿Qué sucede Akko, te has vuelto a comer uno de mis hongos? —Pregunto Sucy inquisitivamente, a lo que Akko simplemente la ignoro; por lo que rondaba en su mente o porque no tenía ganas de seguirle la corriente, no se sabía. —¿Qué harían ustedes si alguien, que no pensaban que sintiera algo por ustedes, se te declara?

Lottle y Sucy se vuelven a ver sorprendidas —¡Akko! ¿Quién se te ha declarado? Que emocionante —Decía Lotte con bastante alegría mientras juntaba sus manos, expectante a la respuesta de Akko.

—Estas seguras que se te declaro, ¿no te habrás confundido? Tal vez se lo dijo a otra persona o lo decía por tu ropa…. O tal vez fue picado por una abeja. —Pensaba Sucy dudando de lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Sucy! —Le regaño Lotte —¡Yo creo que es genial Akko! ¿y…Quien fue? —Seguía insistiendo ante su curiosidad y entusiasmo.

Akko sintió como un hormigueo recorría todo su rostro hasta las orejas, y sabía que su cara estaba roja cual tomate, por lo que rápidamente miro al piso sintiendo como en su estómago mariposas hacían un festival allí dentro. —Prometan que no lo dirán a nadie más. —Les dijo seriamente a ambas. Lotte le dio una sonrisa brillante en afirmación y Sucy solo levanto los hombros restándole importancia. —B-bueno, fue Diana. Se declaro justo después de destruir el misil de la profesora Croix. —Conto con la mirada hacia el piso y con la voz muy baja.

—¿Quieres que creamos que Diana Cavendish se te declaró? —Pregunto Sucy al estar sumamente escéptica.

—¡Créanlo o no! ¡Eso no resuelve mi problema! —Les grito perdiendo la timidez de hace unos instantes y viéndolas molesta. —El problema es que no le contesté porque todas ustedes aparecieron en seguida.

—Vaya! Akko de haberlo sabido... —Comento Lotte sintiendo un poco de culpa por arruinar un momento importante de su amiga; sin embargo, la sonrisa de su compañera a la par se alargó tenebrosamente —Esto es malo Akko —Comento Sucy con una malicia indetectable.

—¿Porque lo dices Sucy? —Pregunto Lotte algo extrañada por la supuesta repentina preocupación de su compañera, mientras que Akko la miro con la misma duda.

Sucy las mira a ambas como diciendo que era bastante obvio lo que iba a decir —Diana es de familia noble. No puedes llegar donde un noble y decirle que te gusta.

—Creo que Sucy tiene razón. —Lotte dedujo tristemente, mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla.

—Claro que si. —Sonrió Sucy al ver que su amiga pensó en ello. —Hay todo un protocolo para pedir un compromiso a un noble.

Akko cruzó sus brazos y también medito en lo que decían. —Tienes razón, para pedir comprom...¡espera! ¿Qué?

—Pero no te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte. —Interrumpió Sucy con una gran sonrisa antes que Akko dijera algo más.

.

.

* * *

—Sucy, espera. No creo que esto sea seguro. —Decía Lotte con un tono de bastante preocupación.

—No te preocupes Lotte, Akko estará bien. —Le aseguro Sucy con voz firme aunque sin perder su tono neutro habitual.

—Claro, Lotte. Además, si quiero hacerlo tendrá que ser a lo grande. —Aseguraba Akko para desvanecer cualquier preocupación de su compañera.

Las chicas se encontraban en el patio exterior de la escuela. Akko estaba amarrada de manos y piernas a una escoba, mientras que ésta tenía dos contenedores atados al cepillo y el mango estaba atado con cadenas a una especie de rampa que señalaba hacia el cielo.

—En todo caso, como consiguieron la Shooting Star —La escoba trataba inútilmente de zafarse de las cadenas mientras que Akko estaba montada en ella intentando controlarla.

—Eso son detalles menores, no te preocupes. —Le volvió a decir Sucy intentando calmarla. —¿Lista Akko? —Pregunto mientras sostenía unas grandes tijeras para cortar las cadenas que sostenían la escoba

Akko se colocó unos lentes y miro con decisión hacia el cielo.—¡List... aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! —Fue expulsada a gran velocidad por los cielos. Akko intentaba controlar la escoba, pero definitivamente estaba indispuesta a escucharla.

—¿Porque Shooting Star actúa más errática que de costumbre? —Lotte miraba con preocupación como la escoba daba giros violentos en el aire a poca distancia del suelo.

Sucy a diferencia de su amiga, miraba tranquilamente la escena y contesto con la misma voz neutra. —Al parecer le disgusta que le aten contenedores peligrosamente volátiles en sus costados.

—¡Espera! ¿Peligrosamente volátiles? —Volvió a ver con extrema preocupación a su amiga quien solo se dedicó a reír serpenteante mientras miraba a Akko en el cielo.

Akko continuaba luchando por manejar la escoba sin éxito alguno, hasta que las ataduras de sus pies empezaron a soltarse, y en un desesperado intento por mantenerse arriba de la escoba, pateo uno de los contenedores, soltando un extraño humo blanco que dibujaba los patrones erráticos del vuelo.

—¿Sucy tu plan era dibujar un garabato en el cielo? — Pregunto Lottle mientras miraba con temor los movimientos temerarios de Akko y Shooting Star. No pudo resistir el cosquilleo que inundo su estómago y junto sus manos para evitar inútilmente apaciguar el sentimiento.

—Esa Akko es una tonta, pero me está divirtiendo mucho —Su risa serpenteaba sin poder retenerla más; a pesar de ello si logró escuchar la voz preocupada de Lotte que exclamaba el nombre de Akko como una plegaria. Al momento siguiente miró como la escoba bajo la velocidad y los movimientos erráticos. —Oh! Mira, creo que ya la está controlando — Señaló hacia donde estaba Akko cuando segundos después una explosión resonó y una nube de humo blanco formo una rosita de maíz en el cielo. —Bueno; creo que no lo logró.

—¡AKKO! —Lotte salió corriendo sin pensarlo hasta donde vieron una fugaz bola blanca caer y ser amortiguado entre los árboles. Al llegar encontraron a Akko en el piso completamente cubierta por la pintura excepto en los ojos donde estaban los lentes. —¡Sucy querías matarme! Cof! Cof! —Se quejaba con enfado mientras tosía polvo blanco.

—No, pero debo admitir que este resultado es el mejor que pude imaginarme. —Akko y Sucy la miraron con enfado, pero cuando Akko iba a decirle algo fue interrumpida por una voz severa.

—Señorita Kagari y compañía ¿se puede saber que ha pasado aquí? —La maestra Finnelan llegaba en escoba mirándolas severamente a cada una. Sabía perfectamente que ese desastre era provocado por ellas tres.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que Akko, Sucy y yo... —Intentaba explicar con algo de duda. No sabía bien como acomodar las ideas o como explicar eso.

—No quiero escusas señorita Yanson, han dejado la piedra filosofal llena de pintura. Así que quiero ver a las tres limpiando este desastre inmediatamente. —Ordeno la maestra sin dudarlo un momento y sin escuchar a Lotte.

—Profesora Finnelan ¿que ha sucedido aquí? —Llegaba otra bruja preocupada al escuchar todo el desastre.

—Ah! Señorita Cavendish, no se preocupe, solo es una travesura de ellas tres nuevamente. Gracias por preocuparse, pero ya está todo resuelto. —Le contestaba la maestra con voz suave y condescendiente. Luego se gira y empieza a marcharse —Quiero que se apresuren jovencitas —Sentencio al final a las tres.

Diana vuelve a ver con preocupación a Akko quien está sentada en el piso cubierta de blanco por todos lados, y al cruzar sus miradas, su amiga aparta la vista. Lotte observa la situación y sonríe ligeramente para luego tomar a Sucy de brazo —Akko solo se honesta — dijo en voz baja antes de arrastrar a Sucy fuera del lugar — ¡Vamos a limpiar Sucy...!

Por un momento hay un silencio mientras Akko seguía sin moverse y sin mantener la mirada en Diana. Diana por su parte mantenía los brazos cruzados mirando como las dos amigas de la otra brujita se iban, y luego de reojo mira a la pobre chica, que estaba hecha un desastre, y pensó si debía gastar su tiempo en comprender lo que ha pasado aquí, así que solo suspira. —Mira, lo que hagas no debería ser de mi incumbencia… —Dice al pensar que su amiga la ha estado evitando por alguna razón que se niega a pensar —…pero te vi caer desde lo alto. —Decía mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella y mirarla, aunque Akko le evitaba devolver la mirada. Suavizo su rostro al sentir pena e incomodidad en esta situación. — y realmente me asuste. Deberías tener más cuidado; en fin, si estás bien yo...

—Diana... Me podrías ayudar a levantarme. —Levanto una de las manos para que su amiga le ayudará, al mismo tiempo que levanta el rostro y la mira con una expresión indescifrable para Diana pero que al mismo tiempo hizo acelerar repentinamente el corazón.

Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo para calmar sus nervios y esperar que el sonrojo que sentía en su rostro no fuera percibido. —C-Claro... —Al sujetar la mano de su amiga escucha la voz de Akko decir levemente "Perdona, no sé cómo decírtelo." He inmediatamente siente como es jalada con delicadeza hacia el suelo, obligándola a caer lentamente de rodillas en el césped. Diana abre los ojos de la impresión por el repentino movimiento, pero especialmente porque siente como el rostro de Akko se acerca lentamente hacia ella y algo suave, húmedo y cálido toca sus labios con suma lentitud y delicadeza que estremece todos su cuerpo.

* * *

Bueno, otro one shot (aunque ya parecen capítulos a este punto) ya esta escrito, pero como soy malvada no lo subí wajajaja... Tengo la siguiente historia de rehén y lo liberaré si me dan comentarios... ok no!


	4. One Shot 4

Bueno, aquí esta el otro... capitulo (?... bueno, este solo es la apertura para el que sigue. Disfrútenlo y si no, ahí están los comentarios; y si lo hacen, también están los comentarios. n.n  
Mientras leen, me iré a trabajar T.T para conseguir el pan...

* * *

Carta

—¡DIANA! — gritaba Akko desde la puerta de la habitación, lo que llamó de mala manera la atención de todos allí dentro. Cómo reacción, la pequeña tapo su boca inmediatamente al darse cuenta lo que había hecho. —¡Ssh! Silencio en la biblioteca— le recordó la anciana bruja que se encontraba ahí; así que, rápidamente avanza hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba la persona que estaba buscando.

Al llegar sonrió de forma automática al ver a Diana llena de libros y con su rostro apacible dirigiéndole la mirada de manera tan atenta. Diana cierra por un momento sus ojos y deja exhalar un sonoro suspiro para volver a ver a Akko quien impacientemente la miraba. —Akko, sabes que no puedes andar por los pasillos interrumpiendo en las demás aulas, y menos en la biblioteca. —Termino por decir. Ya no estaba segura si el regañar a la inquieta brujita era un deporte que empezaba a disfrutar; pero esta idea le resultaba bastante extraña y la desecho por completo.

Akko solo puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y sintió un leve calor recorriendo sus mejillas haciéndola reír de manera involuntaria. — Lo siento, lo siento... —se disculpó muy levemente, como restándole importancia, luego rápidamente pone sus manos sobre la mesa dejando su rostro muy cerca del de Diana. —...pero tengo algo importante que preguntarte. —Sonrió ampliamente al terminar la frase.

Diana sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su estómago que subió hasta sus mejillas y rápidamente se levantó de la silla. Akko la miraba sorprendida y una que otra estudiante miro hacia ella por el ruido que la silla había hecho, pero rápidamente restaron importancia. Justo en ese momento Akko sonrió nuevamente y tomo a Diana de la muñeca y salieron rápidamente de la biblioteca.

Diana por su parte se sentía apenada por lo que ocurrió y la idea de reprochárselo a Akko paso tentadoramente por su cabeza, pero la sonrisa que apareció en sí misma fugaz y tímidamente a causa de las acciones de Akko hizo que por esta vez la dejaría ser. Al fin y al cabo, secretamente le gustaba la energía con la que actuaba Akko.

Llegaron a uno de los jardines internos cercanos a la biblioteca. —Muy bien Akko, ¿que quieres decirme?

Akko sonríe enormemente —¡Cha Chan! — exclama al enseñarle una carta. Diana se limita a levantar una ceja extrañada sin entender el significado. —Bueno, sé que estas vacaciones te quedarás de la escuela y no irás a casa...

Diana suspira para calmar la molesta sensación que apareció en su estómago al saber a dónde iría el tema de conversación, así que decide interrumpirla. —Akko, ya te dije que no iré. Solo se hacen fiestas diplomáticas y esas actividades son molestas. Prefiero quedarme aquí y estu...

—Lo sé, lo sé, ya me lo habías dicho ...—Ahora es Akko quien interrumpe —...pero creo que es bastante aburrido que te quedes aquí a estudiar. —Diana le lanza una mirada reprochadora, pero sigue atenta a lo que le dirá. —Así que he pensado que pases las vacaciones conmigo, bueno, conmigo y mis padres. ¿Qué dices? — le lanza la pregunta con una enorme sonrisa y con impaciencia a la respuesta.

Diana por su parte siente como un hormigueo recorrer su estómago y un calor inunda sus mejillas, como si un cosquilleo le recorriera la espalda y quisiera reír de manera involuntaria. En su mente no logra registrar una respuesta coherente y sus párpados son abiertos al máximo como reflejo. —Akko, espera. —Titubea —No me mal intérpretes, pero no me siento aún segura de ver a tus padres. —Diana hacía tiempo que no recordaba sentirse tan nerviosa. ¿Porque de pronto sentía que toda su tranquilidad se desmoronaba? ¿Acaso era normal sentirse así por conocer a los padres de alguien? ¿Porque no se sentía así cuando conocía a los padres de algún buen partido que le presentaba su familia?

—Diana; no te preocupes —Akko la había sacado de sus cavilaciones con una voz suave y acogedora que solo ella sabía darle. Diana la miro expectante y Akko sonrió con suavidad, como si leyera sus preocupaciones. —Les he hablado de ti prácticamente desde que entre a Luna Nova, ellos adorarían conocerte. —Hizo una pausa por los nervios que empezó a sentir y el rubor hormigueaba sus mejillas. —Aunque no les he dicho sobre nosotras aún, ellos te aprecian por lo que les he contado. —Aparto el rostro al no ser capaz de sostener la mirada de la heredera.

Diana estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos y sus labios separados un poco. Definitivamente no se esperaba que Akko hablara de ella con sus padres y menos estaba preparada para presenciar el sonrojo y puchero que le estaba regalando en ese preciso momento. Simplemente le fue irresistible, y aunque sabía que era indiscreto en un lugar de Luna Nova, levanto lentamente su mano, y como si se tratara de una pieza delicada de porcelana, palpó primero con las yemas de los dedos y luego con la palma completa, las mejillas sonrojadas de la pequeña bruja delante de ella. Se dio el lujo de apreciar la suave piel y delicadamente girar el rostro para obligar a esos ojos nerviosos a verle, mientras se acercaba, como si el tiempo caminara pausadamente cómplice de aquí casto beso entre ellas. —Iré empacando para el día que partimos —Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

* * *

Siempre tengo una manía de terminarlos muy mal xD ... si no me creen vayan a leer Yo ¿principe? cuyos finales mataban a los lectores :P

Bueno, el siguiente esta escrito (falta redactarlo mejor y correcciones) pero quedo algo largo, así que lo subiré en dos partes xD ... pero eso no se para cuando...


	5. One Shot 5

Hola! como están?... Bueno aquí les traje otra continuación, espero que la disfruten. Me dicen que haga una historia larga. Bueno, yo veo esto como una sola historia solo que en capítulos auto-conclusivos, uds no?  
Por cierto, he visto desde las ovas, las películas y la serie; y no recuerdo a los padres de Akko. Así que para no personalizarlos mucho, no les he puesto nombres y las descripciones muy vagas para no despegarme de la caracterización original. En fin, mucho bla bla...

* * *

Familia

—¿Segura que es por allá? —Preguntaba Diana al estar volando con la escoba durante bastante tiempo siguiendo las indicaciones de Akko, lo cual ya era suficientemente cansando, ya que su compañera se perdía con baste frecuencia.

—Si, si, esta vez estoy segura de que es por allá —Le dijo señalando por unas calles de la ciudad que tenían a sus pies. Diana al escuchar esto, ya por tercera vez, hizo que exhalara su típico suspiro para poder tranquilizarse. —¡vamos! No te molestes; que es la primera vez que vengo en escoba a mi casa. —Akko se excusaba para restarle importancia —No sé cómo reconocerla desde lo alto. ¡AH! ¡ESPERA! ¡ES AHÍ, AHÍ! —Señalaba con energía una pequeña casa blanca de dos plantas, a lo Diana descendió despacio, pero sin dejar de observarla. Era una estructura bastante sencilla y austera que le daba cierto toque elegante, pero sin perder la calidez que el pequeño jardín frontal compartida con su belleza y cuidado. Un pequeño muro con un portón alto separaba la casa de la calle y este muro sostenía un pequeño buzón y un timbre con altavoces.

Al llegar al frente, Akko presionó el botón del timbre y un sonido de campañilla tintineó dentro de la casa, para que, segundos después otra persona que se conectaba hablando en japonés contestó; lo que para Diana parecía un saludo. "Debí estudiar japonés antes de venir..." pensó al escuchar la voz gruesa y muy seria que venía del aparato. Escuchó como Akko le contestaba rápidamente y algo titubeante; así que Diana solo suspiró decepcionada de sí misma "...aunque sea lo básico."; termino de concluir en su mente seguidamente de una sensación de hormigueo en su estómago que le producía esa voz de ultratumba que estaba al otro lado del comunicador; sin embargo, un grito salido de este mismo hizo desvanecer por completo el nerviosismo que sentía. Al parecer el hombre gritó de emoción al saber que era Akko quien hablaba y prontamente se escuchó otra voz suave junto a él, también emocionada por escuchar la voz de su compañera. Inmediatamente la comunicación se cortó.

Akko miró a Diana con una sonrisa definitivamente nerviosa y un sonrojo que cubría hasta las orejas de la brujita. —Diana, no te asustes por mi padre. Él es algo... —No pudo terminar la frase cuando la puerta de la casa abrió de golpe y ambas brujas miraron por el susto. Un hombre alto y robusto salió corriendo hacia donde ellas y al abrir la pequeña reja de la entrada levantó a Akko en un gran y afectuoso abrazo. Ambos seguían hablando en japonés y Akko parecía reprocharle por algo, mientras que el hombre parecía muy feliz de ver a la pequeña. Diana no resistió soltar una leve risa al verlos que hizo que ambos se detuvieran y la voltearan a ver.

—¡Oh! ¿Tú debes ser Diana Cavendish? —Dijo el hombre en un inglés un poco forzado, mientras devolvía a Akko al suelo. —Soy el padre de Akko, es un placer al fin conocer a tan importante compañera de nuestra querida niña —Dio una gran sonrisa y añadió con picardía mirando hacia su hija. —¡Oye Akko! no me habías dicho que era una chica tan linda. —Le guiño un ojo.

Akko se enrojece desde el cabello hasta el cuello, —¡Papá cállate! —Le regaña mientras pateaba suavemente la pierna.

—¡Ara, ara! — exclamó una suave voz desde el jardín de la casa. —Ignora a esos dos. —Sonreía amablemente la señora frente a ellos. —Soy la madre de Akko. Gracias por venir hasta acá. —Hizo una reverencia.

Para Diana parecía una mujer muy madura y hermosa. Con una figura esbelta, elegante y cabellos un poco más castaños que los de Akko. No le fue difícil pensar que Akko se vería así dentro de algunos años. —Es todo un placer Señora Kagari. Agradezco mucho la invitación a su hermosa casa. — Respondió Diana mientras devolvía la misma reverencia.

La casa mostraba la misma sobriedad y elegancia por dentro pero aun así no perdía esa calidez familiar que acogida a todos sus habitantes. "Así es una familia" pensó Diana al compararlo con el gran y solitario castillo de los Cavendish. No es que ella se consideraba alguien sin familia, ya que después de todo, tiene a los mayordomos y mucamas de la familia, quiénes siempre la han querido; y ella a ellos. Sin embargo, el calor que ve en la casa de Akko es muy diferente.

.

Durante la cena fue también algo completamente distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Esas cenas silenciosas o formales, llena de temas como el éxito laboral o estudiantil que producían un ligero eco en los grandes salones decorados pomposamente, eran lo cotidiano o lo normal; pero aquí, en la sobria sala de la casa de Akko todo era completamente agitado y escandaloso.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue mi culpa? —Akko se defendía inútilmente a las acusaciones de su padre.

—¡Akko eras la única con cerillos en la mano! ¡Ese incendio en el parque de conservación no pudo ser casualidad! —Le seguía inculpado el padre mientras posaba casi todo el cuerpo en la mesa y señalando a su pequeña hija con el dedo.

—Tenía cinco años, como no sé qué son inventos tuyos —Akko dejo de ver a su padre haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos actuando como si hubiese sido gravemente ofendida.

—Porque por tu culpa _Okaasan_ me regañó diciendo que era mi culpa por no cuidarte todo el tiempo. —Dijo con voz suave ya relajando más el cuerpo en su silla. —Supongo que tú no tienes historia así de descabelladas, Diana. Pareces ser una chica muy sensata. —Cambio de tema al ver que Diana reía por la historia anteriormente contada.

Diana fue callando su risa poco a poco y si bien al principio de la historia estaba sorprendida; al final lo tomo con humor al notar que su pequeña Akko siempre fue así de descontrolada. —Sinceramente, nada tan grave como quemar media hectárea de bosque protegido... —Dijo el final con un tono de picardía, que se permitió dejar escapar por el ambiente relajado del momento. Akko la miro de reojo he hizo un puchero aún más visible del que tenía. Definitivamente valió la pena hacerla molestar.—...pero tengo algunas historias de travesuras, Señor Kagari.

—¡Oh! Cariño estamos en familia, llámame _otôs_...—Inmediatamente Akko salto de la mesa y le tapó la boca a su padre con las manos. Diana se quedó observado sorprendida por el despliegue de Akko, quién además estaba roja como un tomate.

Akko seguidamente miró a Diana y empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras colocaba una mano detrás de la cabeza. —No le hagas caso...—miro a su padre con desdén —Le gusta tomar el pelo a las personas. —Uso un tono severo hacia él.

Diana no entendió la situación, parece que iba a decir algo en japonés, pero fue detenido por la brujita. "Definitivamente necesito empezar con mis clases de japonés" continuaba repitiendo.

—Diana, cariño, disculpa a mi tonto marido y a su hija, son idénticos. —Dijo en un mejor ingles que el de su marido. La madre de Akko había entrado con la cena en sus manos recién preparada y con una sonrisa en su rostro que a Diana le pareció muy cálida, pero que por algún motivo hizo a Akko y a su padre acomodarse y enderezarse correctamente en la mesa.

La cena fue transcurriendo con total normalidad, o al menos eso le pareció a Diana, ya que estaba llena de risa e historias vergonzosas de la infancia de Akko, lo cual, había guardado algunas para usar en algún futuro en contra de la chica. Diana notó lo parecidas que fueron sus infancias en cuestión de amistad y para su sorpresa fueron bastantes solitarias. Diana recuerda su infancia sin muchos amigos a su lado y siempre esforzándose cada día por ser una bruja modelo, por estar a la altura de su familia; al igual que Akko se esforzó por sus sueños. Ambas solas. ¿Pero ahora?; Ahora están juntas, eso lo comprendió Diana a la perfección y el sentimiento que la abrazó fue felicidad que llenaba su pecho desde adentro hacia fuera con un calor reconfortante. Una ligera sonrisa adornó su rostro y lentamente tomó la mano de Akko a su lado apretándola suavemente.

La chica japonesa volvió a verla extrañada por la acción, pero solo se topó con la cálida mirada de Diana, y aunque no supo a que se debía tal cariñosa expresión, si supo que quería decirle al tomarle la mano. No estaba muy segura si el momento era el adecuado, pero si Diana le estaba enviando todo el apoyo, decidió confiar en su compañera.

—amm...Mamá. Papá. Amm... Quería de-decirles...pues...— Akko sentía el rostro hormiguear de la pena, porque apenas si ella lo cree verdad. —Lo que suce...lo que sucede es que...

Akko no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas hasta que Diana la interrumpió aclarándose la garganta. —Lo que Akko quiere decir, señor y señora Kagari, es que hace algún tiempo ambas...

—¡ESTAMOS SALIENDO! —Interrumpió Akko bruscamente —Ósea, no de salir; salir. No como lo hacen las amigas; aunque bueno si es mi amiga también, pero no salgo con ella como amiga, si no como…como...— Su voz se apagaba poco a poco y hundía la cabeza cada vez más debajo de la mesa ante la mirada atónita de sus padres y el rostro de Diana oculta entre una de sus manos. Por un leve instante hubo un ensordecedor silencio hasta que el estallido de la risa de su padre lleno toda la pequeña habitación del comedor. Akko y Diana están tan rojas que parecían desmayarse de la vergüenza.

—Cariño, —Interrumpió su madre con ternura —nosotros ya lo sabíamos. —Afirmo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro

—¡¿QUE?! —Exclamaron Akko con el rostro, ahora pálido, de la sorpresa.

—¿Disculpe? —Dijo Diana al sorprenderse de igual forma que Akko, pero con una vos más suave y diplomática.

—Akko, eres tan trasparente como tu padre. —Le explicaba la madre. —Cuando enviabas tus cartas hablando sobre Luna Nova y tus aventuras, notamos tu especial énfasis en la pequeña Diana. Fue algo fácil de deducir. Cariño. —Diana sintió como el calor le subía por la espalda y llenaba de fuego sus mejillas. —Diana, cariño, no te apenes, nos sentimos honrados de que quieras pertenecer a la familia.

Diana por un instante miro a Akko quien tenía su mirada puesta en el piso como cachorro regañado. "Definitivamente Akko no puede guardar secretos" pensó al mismo tiempo que noto como Akko hizo un pequeño salto como si pudiese leer la mente de su compañera y como ésta la está inculpando.

—Si, casi no me lo creo sabiendo como es Akko... —Comento el padre entre risas.

La madre golpeó a su esposo levemente con el codo y aclaró su garganta. —Lo que quiere decir, es que no podemos estar más tranquilos y orgullosos de que estés al lado de nuestra hija, Diana. Por favor cuídala como ella cuidará de ti. —Se puso de pie para rodear la mesa y ofrecerle un reconfortante abrazo a la chica inglesa.

—Gracias madre —Le susurro Akko con una sonrisa de satisfacción y unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No se preocupe señora Kagari, la cuidaré lo mejor que pueda. —Le aseguro Diana al aceptar el abrazo.

.

Después de la cena y un poco de charla familiar, en otras palabras, Akko peleando contra las bromas de su padre y la exhibición de sus fotografías infantiles de parte de su madre. Akko y Diana se retiraron a dormir bastante cansadas por el día que han llevado.

—Lamento que el cuarto de invitados no esté disponible. Puedes dormir en mi cama y yo lo haré en el futón —Se excusaba Akko. Al parecer sus padres no tuvieron tiempo para acomodar las cosas que tenían en la otra habitación.

—¿Estás segura? Es tu cama al fin de cuentas. —Diana veía a Akko sacar unas cuantas sabanas rápidamente para ella y su acompañante.

—No te preocupes, eres mi invitada después de todo. —Puso las sabanas en su futón y luego extendió un par a la otra chica con una gran y adorable sonrisa.

—Akko gracias por haberme invitado. —Decía mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se arropaba en las sabanas. —Tu familia es muy agradable… —Espero a que Akko apagara las luces y empezara a acomodarse en su futón —… que es muy diferente a la mía. No pensé volver a sentir este calor familiar desde que mi madre falleció. No lo sé, simplemente no imaginé en volver a tener una familia. Gracias.

—Diana... —Fue lo único que pudo exhalar ante aquellas palabras. No era la primera vez que Diana le contaba algo íntimo y sentía que ello las acercaba cada vez más.

Diana sintió aquello como suficiente. Akko no tenía por qué decir nada más, más sin embargo no se sintió mal por aquel silencio. Sabía que su compañera la apoyaba y no necesitaba palabras para confirmarlo. —Vamos, no lo tomes tan serio, ¿quieres?

—Lo sé. —Susurro con cariño. —Oye, por cierto, si quieres puedes llamar a mi padre _otôsan_ y a mi madre _okaasan_. Seguramente eso les agradaría mucho. —Akko estaba agradeciendo por que la falta de luces escondían aquel sonrojo involuntario que surgió por decirle eso.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué significan?, Recuerda que mi japonés es casi nulo por no decir inexistente.

—Significan padre y madre.

* * *

Aclaración: En mi rápida investigación de 5 minutos sobre el japones, encontré que padre se dice otôsan, pero también puede usarse para referirse al Suegro. Por lo tanto, cuando el padre de Akko le pide a Diana que lo llame otôsan es para mencionarlo como suegro. Pero al final Akko le dice que significa padre, dándole entender a Diana que es parte de la familia nuclear, mas que como un titulo de relación. Espero que se haya entendido sin tener que haberlo aclarado xD  
Bueno, avísenme que tal les gusto en los comentarios, no vemos!


End file.
